As the demand increases for varying types of applications within mobile telecommunications networks, service providers must constantly upgrade their systems in order to reliably provide this expanded functionality. What was once a system designed simply for voice communication has grown into an all-purpose network access point, providing access to a myriad of applications including text messaging, multimedia streaming, and general Internet access. As seen in second and third generation networks, voice services must be carried over dedicated voice channels and directed toward a circuit-switched core, while other service communications are transmitted according to the Internet Protocol (IP) and directed toward a different, packet-switched core. This led to unique problems regarding application provision, metering and charging, and quality of experience (QoE) assurance.
In an effort to simplify the dual core approach of the second and third generations, the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) has recommended a new network scheme it terms “Long Term Evolution” (LTE). In an LTE network, all communications are carried over an IP channel from user equipment (UE) to an all-IP core called the Evolved Packet Core (EPC). The EPC then provides gateway access to other networks while ensuring an acceptable QoE and charging a subscriber for their particular network activity.
The 3GPP generally describes the components of the EPC and their interactions with each other in a number of technical specifications. Specifically, 3GPP TS 29.212, 3GPP TS 29.213, and 3GPP TS 29.214 describe the Policy and Charging Rules Function (PCRF), Policy and Charging Enforcement Function (PCEF), and Bearer Binding and Event Reporting Function (BBERF) of the EPC. These specifications further provide some guidance as to how these elements interact in order to provide reliable data services and charge subscribers for use thereof.
For example, 3GPP TS 29.212, 29.213, and 29.214 specifications provide some guidance on generating policy and charging control (PCC) rules. 3GPP TS 29.212 describes the steps taken by a PCRF when it receives requests for PCC rules from the PCEF or requests for QoS rules from the BBERF. 3GPP TS 29.213 describes QoS authorization based on requested QoS for service data flows. 3GPP TS 29.214 describes the steps taken by a PCRF when it receives request for PCC rules from an application function (AF).
The specifications, however, do not describe how to generate PCC rules when the request message does not fully provide QoS information. For example, a request from an AF may not include QoS information for every media sub-component. The specifications provide little detail for generating PCC rules when information is missing. Requests from the PCEF may face the same problem when including multiple packet filters.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a Policy and Charging Rules Node (PCRN) implementing a PCRF capable of generating PCC rules for traffic mappings with incomplete QoS information. In particular, it would be desirable to update PCC rules if QoS information arrives in a later message.